


Spark of Black

by harbor_song



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbor_song/pseuds/harbor_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki returns from battle and is reunited with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark of Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naedix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naedix/gifts).



> A fic commissioned by Naedix. Just some Loki smut, very light on plot.

The pitter-patter of rain falling against the stone terrace pulled your mind back to reality. You looked up from your painting and towards the sheer drapes that had begun to sway in the cool breeze. Autumn in Asgard was your favourite time of the year with the rustling of the leaves, the harvest of Idun's apples, and the ethereal chill that hung in the air whispering of winter’s forthcoming. Twilight had fallen without notice, your work so entrancing as you laboured away on the queen’s commission for a portrait of her sons. You sighed and studied your work, admiring the way you had so accurately caught the gleam in Loki’s eyes. You smiled to yourself, pleased. Pouring water into a basin, you began to clean your brushes and other paint-encrusted tools. But the sprinkling rain outside held your attention and once you had your workspace tidy, you walked out onto the patio.

The rain was chill against your skin and immediately, thoughts of your lover came to mind. His cool touches and caresses, his lips against your most indecent of places. You smiled to yourself, yet at the same time felt a pang of longing for his return. You swiveled around to venture back inside only to give a start when you spy your lover leaning against a pillar.

“Loki!” You laughed softly, keeping the urge to rush into his arms swallowed down. “Don’t do that.”

“I do as I wish and you’d do well to remember that, Rachel,” he says with a wink.“Come, let’s supper. I’m famished. I’ve been missing a decent meal for weeks.”

You nod and step forward, taking his offered arm as he leads you from your studio to his private living quarters. As you both dined on the finest fruits, breads, cheeses, and vegetables that Asgard had to offer an easy conversation flowed between you both. Talking lasted hours upon hours as the evening wore on. When the palace grounds outside the boundaries of the garden had grown quiet, it was as if a lever had been thrown and Loki’s demeanour changed immediately. You looked on as his sparkling, carefree eyes and sweet smile transformed into arrogance and wickedness as he spoke, his jaw tight.

“You’ve nursed that wine for long enough, pet.”

You swallowed the morsel currently in your mouth and gingerly sat the goblet down; you knew the time had arrived. You stood and walked around the table to stand in front of him, your head slightly bowed and your hands innocuously clasped together below your navel.

“What does my lord request of me tonight?” you asked softly, slipping effortlessly into your role as he sparked that blackness within you.

“Remove your clothing — _everything_.”

This order was nothing unprecedented, yet even after two years together he still harboured the power to render you motionless with naught but his words.

Loki tilted his head to the side. “Have you lost the ability to hear?”

“No, my lord.” You answered and, without hesitation, began to free the violet sash from around your gown. You could feel his gaze upon you as you undressed piece-by-piece, and it only added to your excitement. He’d been gone a month, off aiding Niflheim in some battle, that at present you could most-assuredly care less about, leaving you alone for weeks. You needed contact. You needed his hands on you. Finally your frock slipped from your shoulders and pooled at your feet, leaving you exposed in the torchlight. With a meticulous eye, Loki appraised you. He started at your feet and trailed his gaze upward, humming with appreciation and approval.

“You are stunning, my love.” He stood and stepped closer, his index finger finding the bottom of your chin and tilting it up towards him. He took your mouth in a possessive kiss, laying claim to you.

“Were you a good girl while I was away?”

“No, Your Grace.” You admitted brashly, breathless from his kiss.

His lifted an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He trailed his fingertips along your jaw. “In what way did you misbehave?”

“I touched myself, Your Grace.”

He clicked his tongue in a chiding manner. “That simply will not do, little one. I gave you a direct order to abstain from finding bliss in my absence.”

You swallowed, your eyes fixed on his.  
  
“What happens to naughty girls, hm?”  
  
You bit your lip.  
  
Loki smirked. “You’re a big girl. Use your words.”

“They are punished, Your Grace.”  
  
“Correct, my little artist. Now, bend over the bed.”  
  
Doing as instructed, you walked over to the foot of his bed and knelt down on the divan there, placing your hands on the bed. You could tell by his expression and the way in which he held himself just moments before that he had no intention a proper punishment. He had missed you as much as you him, and he merely wanted to play. This thought warmed you in every way. You heard shuffling and knew he was removing his jerkin. You thought about the feel of his skin against yours. Soon, his cool hand smoothed over your backside, caressing it lovingly, and made your imaginings a reality. This relaxed your body as you stretched out your arms like a cat, pushing your backside higher into the air. Loki stood a bit to the side and gave your bottom several light swats, intermixed with caresses and gropes. Immediately, warmth spread between your thighs. He continued this pattern until your bum was nice and pink, and warm.

“Let’s check your progress, shall we?” He slipped his fingers between your thighs, nudging open your folds. “You’re barely moist. That simply will not do, poppet. You need something stronger, don’t you?” He stroked your hair.

“Yes, Your Grace,” you cooed in reply.  
  
“Beg me.”  
  
You looked back at him, over your shoulder, with your eyes full of need. “Please, Your Grace.”  
  
“Please, what?” He smirked.

“Please beat me.”  
  
He bit his lip at your request. “Fetch the restraints.”  
  
“Yes, Your Grace.”

You got down from the divan and walked to the wardrobe, retrieving brown leather wrist restraints and a strip of free leather. You handed them to Loki and held out your wrists like a good girl. He stared into your eyes, drinking in all your eagerness, as he placed the braces on you. Taking hold of them by the o-rings, he gently brought your hands above your head and, using the leather strip, tied them to the matching ring atop the tall bedpost. The bedpost rested nicely between your breasts. After tying you up, Loki bent over and fetched a wooden box from under the divan. From this, he collected a riding crop. Upon seeing it, your nipples stiffened almost painfully. This was exactly what you needed, to be whipped like the little slut you are. Loki’s slut. He stood and removed his clothing, before approaching you and giving you a few hard swats across the plumpest area of your bottom. You cried out and pulled at the restraints.

Loki snickered and nudged your legs open from behind. “Your cunt was a greedy little thing while I was gone, wasn’t it?” He brushed the tip of the crop against your labia before giving you a couple soft swats there.

You whimpered, knowing you left wetness on the leather. “Yes, Your Grace.”  
  
“What’s made it so needful?” He trailed the crop along your inner thighs, causing gooseflesh to rise. You shivered as if cold, but your body was so heated.  
  
“You, Your Grace.”

“Me?” He laughed softly and swat lightly at your thigh. “I was away, pet. You’ll have to do better than that. Be more specific.”

 _Oh gods_ , you thought to yourself as you acknowledged the brilliant job he was doing at tormenting you. “Your cock, Your Grace. I missed your cock inside me.”  
  
He suddenly smacked your backside. “Did you now?”

“Yes!,” you cried out, pulling down against the restraints. “Yes, Your Grace.”  
  
You heard the crop fall to the floor just before Loki fisted your hair and pulled your head back towards him. You felt his hand fumbling against your ass just before the icy-hot heat of his cock rested nestled between your cheeks.

Loki moved his hips, pushing his cock up and down the cleft of your ass. “Did you miss this cock, poppet? Hmm? How perfectly it stretches that little cunt of yours?” He practically growled in your ear.

You became lightheaded, dazed by his fervour, his need. “Yes, Your Grace.”

With that, he moved down and slowly pushed inside you until his hips pressed against your backside. “Mm, you’re so wet, little one. Always so ready for me.”  
  
“Always,” you parrotted, as he let go of your hair. “Always, Loki.”

Loki began to fuck you then at a fierce pace. Silence took over as you melted into the way he felt inside you, and gave yourself over for his use and pleasure. Each thrust hit the deepest part of you, sending you into some other realm of existence where all worry seemed to disappear. This feeling was merely heightened when his hand slid up your body and found purchase around your throat, squeezing lightly. You leaned your head back and offered your vulnerability to him on a silver platter. His mouth came hard against your shoulder, sucking and biting. Moments past in this bliss until it all became too much for you.

“Loki,” you whispered harshly.  
  
He removed his mouth from your flesh. “Yes?”  
  
“Please…”  
  
“Please, what?” His voice had a smug, cocky edge to it as he loosed his grip on your throat.  
  
“Let me come, please. I beg you, Your Grace.”

“So polite…” his sentence trailed off as so did his hand below your waist. He brushed his fingertips against your mound and labia, teasing you. He chuckled in your ear when you responded with a whine. Quickly and deftly Loki circled your swollen clit. You moaned and arched your back. Bliss took over then as your climax ripped through you. “That’s it, that’s my good girl,” he cooed in your ear. “Give me what’s mine.”

Your body stood lax and calm, Loki’s strength and the restraints doing the job of keeping you upright, as he continued fucking you, hard and deep until he pulled out and emptied his seed against your lower back. His head rested against your shoulder as he panted. He placed a kiss on your shoulder and disappeared for a moment. You listened, though through a daze, as a basin was filled with water. You stood there, if standing it what it could be called, and waited for him to return. And return he did, gently dabbing your forehead, neck, and shoulders with the cool rag before wiping his seed from your back.

He pressed himself close as he untied the leather strip and allowed your body to sag softly against his. After tossing the strip to the divan, he gathered you in his arms and carried you to the bed, placing you down softly. He removed your wrist cuffs and climbed into the bed as well, pulling you close as he extinguished the candles with the a flick of his wrist.


End file.
